The Disaster
by PokeShipper Desiree
Summary: Ash and Misty are married and are living a perfect life but a certain disaster is about to change that.


This story is quite different from all of my other stories but it's still an AAMRN with no Pokemon but Ash and Misty are married and they are living in a basement apartment for the time being. Misty is pregnant with hers and Ash's first child. 

**The Disaster**   
**** ****

** Disclaimer: **_I don't own the characters of Pokemon_   
_ By: Desiree_   
__ __

It was a Saturday night. The rain was falling down quiote hard. Ash and Misty Ketchum was sat down in their living room in their basement apartment that they were renting off some girl named Melissa from on Miking Island. They lived on the beach, whcih wasn't the best place to live just in case of flooding but they didn't think it was ever that possible.   
Ash looked at Misty, who was in his arms. "I love you..." he said. Then he kissed her. Misty just smiled at him but then gave a worried look.   
"Ash, what if this place floods, what if we get hurt, what if the baby gets hurt..." Misty started to name out tons or reasons why they shoudl worry.   
Ash hugged her tightly. "Myst, don't worry... I'm sure nothing will happen, I'll put on the news to prove it to you..." Ash switched on the channel 7 news.   
"We have bad news for you Miking Island crowd, the rain storm has changed for the worst. You guys will be getting over a meter of rain and there's a slight change of a Tropical Cyclone, estimated to be over ten meters high and going about 300km/h....." The news reported annoced. Ash swiched off the Tv.   
"C'mon sweetie, let's go to bed..." Ash said.   
"Ash, I'm worried, I don't want to lose this baby. I'm nine months pregnent now and I really want us to have our first child so badly..." Misty started to cried.   
"Oh come on honey, listen I won't let anything happen to you or to that baby. I love you and I love our child, let's just go to bed and I know that everything will be okay in the morning..." Ash said.   
Misty nooded, btu she was convinced but she went to bed with Ash anyways. They held hands as they walked to their bedroom and then they climbed into bed. Misty in her thin silk gorwn and Ash in only his boxers () Ash put his arms around Misty and started kissing her neck. "I love you so much you know," He said.   
Misty turned around so that she was facing Ash. "I lve you too," She said. Then she started to kiss Ash passionately on the lips. She rubbed her hands all over his chest. She looked at him and smiled. "You're the best guy ever.." Misty said. "I am so lucky to have you.."   
Ash blushed. "No, I'm the lucky one... because I got you.." He said, giving Misty another kiss.   
But then Ash looked over at the wall and he saw water coming through. He decied not to tell Misty about it but then more and more water started to pour into the room. "Oh no, crap!" Ash yelled jumping out of bed, flicking on the light.   
"Ash... what's going on??" Misty asked worried.   
Ash looked at the wall and there was a lot of cracks. "We have to leave now!!!!!!" Ash yelled, grabbed Misty and thier treasure crest. Note: Their treasure crest has their most prized possions, like photo albums and such... good idea eh?   
Then he ran out to their truck and he took off, driving down the street like crazy.   
"Ash honey, slow down..." Misty said.   
But Ash didn't listen he just went faster and faster until he hit a tree. Misty was hurt badly, and her stomach was bleeding.   
Ash who didn't get hurt much slapped himself in the face. Then he called the hospital on his cell-phone and then he wanted for an ambulance to come to save his wife and child.   


At The Hospital 

Ash walked back and forth pacing the room. He wanted to hear how Misty was. He couldn't lose her, if she died it would be his fault. If his child died, it would be his fault and if Misty lived and the child died, Misty would be so mad.   
The doctor came out to Ash with a sad look. "Ash, I have some bad news for you..." The doctor said.   
Ash looked up at the doctors.   
"You have to choose between Misty or your child.... only one can live, only one..." The doctor said.   
Ash looked at the doctor. "How am I suppose to choice between them huh? I love Misty with all of my heart and I know that she wants this child more than anything how can I choose? How?" Ash started to freak out and he started to cry and he ran into Misty's room. He walked over to her and held her hand. "Misty, I love you and I know you want to have this baby but because of me we can't and I know that it's all my fault but I'm sorry. I just wanted to get you away from danger. I'm sorry Misty... I love you so much and I don't want to give you up but this child will never get to live if I don't pick them... what do I do... I want you but I want the baby too... I know what you want Misty but I don't know how to pick but no matter what I'll always love you.." Ash then went put to the docotr and he annoced his decision, then Ash waited in the waiting room. Hours passed and the doctor came out.   
"Your wife is awake and doing well. You guys may go home now," The doctor told Ash. Then Ash went in to see Misty who looked quite anger. "Hey honey-" Ash was cut off.   
"How could you let the baby die? Why didn't you let me die instead? How could you child your own daugther???" Misty yelled.   
"Daughter?" Ash asked.   
"Yes, it was a girl," Misty started to cry. "How Ash? How?"   
" I couldn't let you die, I couldn't do that Misty and if I let the baby live she would of grown up without a mommy..." Ash cried. "Misty, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."   
Misty cried and she walked over to Ash and hugged him. "I'm sorry too Ash," Misty said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then she looked at him. "But it's over between us.. all over,"   
And with that Misty left the hospital room. She ran down the hall crying to break her heart but Ash chased her. "Stop there Misty Ketchum!" Ash yelled. But Misty kept on runnign until she tripped up and fell down. Then Ash finally caught up to her. "Don't leave me please, I'm sorry sweetie, I just love you so much and we can have more children, I know we'll always love our first child but you know that we can have more children... please Misty, your my life my light... I need you, I'll die without you," Ash started to cry. He looked down at the floor. He didn't hear anything. _Misty hates me, it's over._ Ash thought btu then he felt a pair of arms around him and then a kiss on the cheek.   
"I'm sorry too Ash, I'm just so upset but it's not all your fault and we shouldn't be fighting over this, we need to get through togetehr because we belong together and your right we can have more children," Misty cried. "I'm sorry Ash,"   
The hugged tighter and tigehr. When the broke from the embrace they got up and the walked down to the lobby, hand in hand. The decided that they would wait in the lobby until the rain stopped and then they would move back to Pallet Town to start a new life and to make another child. Of course, Ashley-Lynn Ketchum would always remain in their hearts and they would never forget her. After all she really was their first daughter. 


End file.
